Sweet Moments
by ThisHendersonChick14
Summary: A bunch of different oneshots about the sweet moments between Logan and Carlos make up this enjoyable story.
1. Wearing His Clothes

**So, I was just hanging with my friends and we were just talking about the sweet things that we like for guys to do or the sweet things that couples do. Then, later that night, this little idea popped up! It's basically just little drabbles/oneshots of Cargan and sweet moments and stuff like that. **

**I got the idea of this chapter from a scene in **_Kendalls LogieBear_ **'s story 'Can't Get Over It'. She's an amazing author and if you haven't read her stories, you need to go read them now. So, you could kind of say this is dedicated to her :)**

**I know you guys are probably like 'Why does she keep putting out new stuff when she has stories to update?' I can't help it! A whole bunch of new ideas keep floating to me! That's why when I come up with an idea for a long story I write it down and save it for when I finish a story.**

**Anyway, all the stories and stuff are gonna be in different places and the guys are gonna have different ages and so and so. This is a Cargan of course ;) Y'all know how I do. Anyway, enjoy.**

**Word Count: 1,304**

_**Chapter 1: Wearing His Clothes**_

"Um, Carlos? I don't think I can wear these clothes again." The pale teen held up his plaid blue button-up and stared at the torn garment. The white buttons had been ripped off and the white shirt the boy had worn under had been torn straight down the middle. His jeans were covered in stains…_if you know what I mean_.

"What are you talking about?" The older of the two stuck his head out of the bathroom and looked at the ruin clothes his boyfriend was holding in front of him. He cracked a smile and laughed. "Oops. I guess that was my fault, huh?"

"Well, you were the one who tore them off of me."

"I couldn't help it! A week and a half of not seeing you turned me into an animal! You have no idea what you do to me, Logan," The college student walked out of his bathroom in a black band t-shirt and gray sweatpants. He walked over to his shorter boyfriend and placed his hands on the boy's naked hips. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the younger's lips. "I miss you, babe."

"I miss you, too, but at least we have a break this next week."

"Yeah, but then we won't be able to see each other for another two weeks because of my hockey games."

"But I'll be at every single one of them. I wouldn't miss it for the world. Just a couple of more months, Carlos, then I'll be able to move in with you and go to the same school." Logan wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck and stared him in his deep brown eyes.

"Finally! Then this apartment won't seem so lonely, you'll be in my arms a lot more and hopefully in the outfit you're wearing now." Logan looked down and saw that he wasn't wearing any clothes.

"…But I'm not wearing anything."

"I know." The Latino smiled and gave his shorter boyfriend a flirty wink. Logan blushed removed his hands from Carlos' neck and grabbed the sheet off the bed to cover himself.

"Could you stop being perverted for like ten minutes and help me find some clothes to put on?"

"Relax. You could just borrow my clothes while you're here. Tomorrow we'll swing by your place and pick up some clothes. Plus, I haven't seen your parents in a while."

"Ugh. Remind me why I shouldn't be worried that my parents like you more than they like me?" The Latino just rolled his eyes.

"Logan, you're overreacting. Your parents love you. I can't help it if I'm your parents' favorite boyfriend." Carlos walked over to his dresser that was next to his bed and pulled out a pair of boxers.

"I'm actually pretty surprised at that; considering how you're in college and I'm still in high school."

"Logan, we're not even that far apart in age! It's like a three year difference; you're seventeen and I'm twenty. It's not that big of a deal." The Latino walked over to his closet and pulled one of his college sweatshirts from a hanger and closed his closet door. He handed the clothes to his younger boyfriend and kissed him on the forehead.

"Yeah. I guess not." Logan said as he took the clothes.

"You change into these while I go get my mail and go to the corner store to pick up some things for breakfast. I'll be right back." Logan nodded and leaned up on his toes to give Carlos a kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, baby. I'll be back in a bit." With one last kiss, Carlos grabbed his wallet and cell phone from his bedside table, slipped his feet in Adidas slippers and walked out the apartment.

After a fresh shower, Logan slipped on Carlos' purple boxers; which were a little big on him and pulled the oversized black sweatshirt over his head. The front of the sweatshirt had an eagle on it, the right arm had the number 17, and the back had 'Garcia' written on it in white with yellow highlighting it. Carlos wasn't much taller than his younger boyfriend, but he was bigger/more muscular than him and because of that the sweatshirt had Logan almost swimming in it. The sweatshirt stopped at the middle of the shorter boy's thighs. It actually covered up most of the boxers he was wearing, but that didn't bother Logan at all.

He loved wearing his boyfriend's clothes and the fact that they're a little big on him makes him love wearing them even more. They always leave a scent of Carlos on him even when he takes him off. Logan especially loves to wear Carlos' sweatshirt in the winter, so he could snuggle into it while sipping on hot chocolate and watching a movie with his boyfriend.

He was just walking out of Carlos' bedroom when he heard the doorbell ring. On his way to answer the door, he noticed some keys sitting on the countertop in the kitchen. He rolled his chocolate brown eyes as he realized Carlos forgot his keys. Logan unlocked the door and opened it, revealing his Latino boyfriend on the other side.

"Carlos, you have to remember to take your keys with you whenever you leave your apartment." The shorter boy moved out of the doorway and let his boyfriend through with a white plastic bag in his hands.

"I know, Logie, but I knew you were here, so I had nothing to worry about." The hockey player leaned down and gave his boyfriend a passionate kiss on the lips. He pulled away and looked down at his boyfriend. The Latino bit his lower lip as his eyes trailed down Logan's body.

"What?" Logan asked his boyfriend as he closed the apartment door.

"Nothing. It's just, you look _really_ cute in my clothes."

"They're huge on me. How can I possibly look cute in them?" Carlos dropped the plastic bag on the floor. His hands wrapped their way around Logan's waist and pulled him against his chest.

"I don't know. You just do. You can make anything look good. You're just beautiful like that." He leaned down and gave Logan a quick kiss on the nose.

"I am?"

"Yes. You are, especially in my clothes."

"Well, you're just lucky I like wearing your clothes."

**I don't like the way I ended this, but it was the only thing I could think of. So, how was it? I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please don't forget to review!**


	2. Definition of Kisses

**AHH! I looovvveee this chapter! This is my favorite so far. Hopefully you guys will also enjoy it. I looked the definitions of the kisses on wiki answers. So, without further ado, enjoy! :D**

**In all of the chapters, Carlos is gonna be older than Logan, but in most of them he's gonna be in his early twenties while Logan is in his late teens. Like this one; Carlos and Logan are in college, but Carlos is a junior and Logan is a freshman. Cool?**

**Oh! And I think these chapters should be more than like 1,000 words or so. Anyway, NOW you can read :P**

**Word Count: 1,174**

_**Chapter 2: Definition of Kisses**_

"Babe, I won't ever get to finish this paper if you keep interrupting me with your kisses."

"I'm sorry, babe, but we're all alone in your family's vacation house in _the Bahamas_ for the whole week and you're sitting here doing homework! It doesn't make sense to me!" The freshman turned around on the stool he was sitting on and looked at his older boyfriend.

"Carlos, I promised my parents I would finish my project this week. I just have a couple of more paragraphs to write and I'll be done. Then we can spend the rest of the week together." He slightly rose off the stool and gave Carlos a peck on the lips, but Carlos decided that wasn't enough. Before Logan could break the kiss off, his boyfriend leaned down and placed his hands under Logan's thighs, lifting him up. The younger man squealed before wrapping his legs around Carlos' waist and his arms around his neck. Satisfied that he finally got his boyfriend out of the stool, he broke the kiss.

"See? That wasn't so hard." The college junior gave his boyfriend a smug smile; however, Logan wasn't fooled. The smart boy took his arms from around Carlos' neck and crossed them over his chest. His facial expression was everything, but pleased.

"Carlos, this isn't funny! I'm serious! All you have to do is leave me alone for at least an hour and a half and I'll be completely finished! Why are you being so hard-headed?" The medical student yelled at his boyfriend. The smile fell from the football player's face as he realized he did nothing but upset his boyfriend. With a sigh, he carefully let Logan down.

"I'm sorry, baby. I really am. I didn't mean to upset you. I just wanted to spend more time with you. Whenever we're together, time just seems to fly by and I want to spend as much time as possible with you before the week is over and we're too busy with school to have time for each other." Logan's expression softened as he noticed the sadness that took over his boyfriend's face. He uncrossed his arms and grabbed Carlos' waist. He looked up into his deep brown eyes and sighed as he realized his boyfriend was right. Once they get back from their vacation, they're gonna get piled with review work for the finals that were coming up soon. Even though they lived in the same apartment, their faces are gonna be buried in the textbooks for the next three weeks.

"Carlos, I'm sorry for yelling at you like that. I know you mean well and everything, but this project is really important to me. It counts for forty percent of my grade. I get what you mean about time going by really fast. It feels like that for me, too. As a matter of fact, I have an idea. The plane ride back is like seven hours long. That's enough time for me to finish it up. That way, we have the whole week to ourselves and I get to finish my project. Sound good?" He smiled when he saw the Latino's eyes light up. He leaned up on his toes and gave his boyfriend a kiss.

"It sounds perfect. I know the first thing we could do together!"

"What's that, Carlitos?"

"Making lunch. I'm getting kinda hungry." The shorter of the two laughed and rolled his eyes. He grabbed his boyfriend's hand and led him from the study, through the dining room, and into the kitchen. He let go of Carlos' hand and opened the fridge.

"What're you hungry for, babe? Burgers or pizza?"

"Um…Pizza!" Logan pulled the pizza box off the shelf and placed it on the counter. He fished through a couple of drawers before finding a pan to put the pizza in. He turned around and put the pizza in the oven, turning the knobs to the right degrees to get the pizza cooking. He turned back around and stared at his boyfriend.

"So, now what?"

"Well, I never told you about what I learned in health class the other week." Logan raised an eyebrow at Carlos. That wasn't something that he normally did. Carlos didn't usually tell Logan what he learned because most of it was too boring for him to actually pay attention to in class.

"What did you learn?" The freshman asked as Carlos walked over to him.

"I learned the definitions of different kisses. For example, a kiss on the forehead means that you'll be mine forever." The Latino leaned down and kissed the brunette's forehead. "A kiss on the shoulder means that I want you." He lifted Logan's short sleeve and placed a kiss on his porcelain skin. "A kiss on the lips means I love you." His lips connected with his boyfriend's soft ones. "A kiss while my arms are around your waist means that I love you too much to let you go." Logan smiled when he felt the Latino's strong arms wrap around his thin waist.

"A kiss on the nose means that you're very special to me." Logan closed his eyes and giggled at the kiss that was placed on his nose. "A kiss on the ear means I'm horny." He felt Logan laugh as he placed a kiss on his ear.

"When are you not?" The shorter man retorted.

"Let me finish, babe!" The older of the two whined. "A kiss on the neck means that we belong together," A smirk formed on Carlos' lips when he placed a kiss on Logan's neck when he hears the younger moan. "And a kiss while we're laughing," His hands moved from Logan waist to tickle the smaller boys side. He quickly snuck a kiss on the boy's lips as he was swarming with laughter, causing him to laugh, too. "Means that we're completely comfortable with each other."

"See? And you said everything you learn in class is dull and boring." Logan claimed as he wrapped his arms around Carlos' neck.

"Yeah, I guess _that_ wasn't so bad." He admitted.

"So, you'll pay more attention in every class, right?"

"Don't push it, babe. Don't push it."

**Once again, I'm not totally satisfied with the ending, but I think it's okay. I hope you guys enjoyed this little sweetie of a chapter. Don't forget to review!**


	3. Meeting His Friends

**I'm glad you guys like the story so far :) If you guys have any suggestions or whatever you can either write them in as a review or PM them to me. It doesn't matter to me :) You will get credit, even if you're a guest person account! :P **

**This isn't one of my favorite ones, but I hope you guys enjoy this chapter anyway :D**

**Word Count:**

_**Chapter 3: Meeting His Friends**_

"Baby, they're gonna _love_ you! Stop being so nervous!" Carlos said to his boyfriend as he opened the car door for him. Logan stepped out of his boyfriend's car and jumped when he heard the door slam shut.

"Are you sure? I mean, what if they think I'm too girlish for you?" He pulled the sleeves of his cardigan down past his hands and crossed his arms. Carlos locked his car and pulled Logan's arms down from his chest.

"Logan, don't worry about what they think. I don't care if they find you too girlish or whatever. You're my boyfriend and I love you. Their opinion doesn't matter, but for the fifteenth time, they're gonna love you! Just be yourself!" For the past three days, Carlos has been trying to calm his younger boyfriend down. Logan's insecurities were getting worse by the day. The Latino's been trying hard to show him that he's perfect just the way he is, but for some reason, Logan just doesn't seem to get it.

"Are you sure you wanna do this, Carlos? I'm so different from your friends."

"Logan, what is this really about? Talk to me, babe. I'm trying to make you feel better." The older teen led his brunette boyfriend over to his car and sat him on the hood. Logan sighed and looked down at his shoes.

"I guess I'm just nervous is all."

"I get that, babe, but why? There's nothing to be nervous about. You already know James and Dak. I'm pretty sure Jett and Andrew are gonna love you. What are you so worked up about?" He tilted Logan's head up, so they were staring each other in the eyes. Both pair of brown eyes looked deep inside the person they were staring at, something they'd always been able to do when having eye contact.

"Well, I was talking Jo and Camille a couple of days ago and Jo was complaining about Kendall acting differently around her and his friends when they're all in the same room. She said he gets kinda rude and ignores her if she tries to say anything, but when the guys leave the room he becomes all sweet and caring and I–,"

"You thought that I would do the same thing?" The younger brunette cringed at the words that came out of the Latino's mouth. Now that he heard his boyfriend say it, he realized how stupid he must've been to believe it. Carlos had been nothing but a sweetheart ever since they started dating. In public and in private the Latino showed nothing but love to the shorter teen.

"Yeah. It's just that Jo and Camille told me all sport guys are like that and it started getting to me! I tried hard not to believe them, but I couldn't help it." Carlos pulled his boyfriend off the hood of his car and into his arms.

"Baby, I'd never do that to you. I'd rather be set on fire then to ever disrespect you or make you feel like I don't love you. I'll always love you, Logan. Believe me. No one, even my best friends that I grew up with, is gonna change that. I'm proud to call you mine." That got the younger boy smiling as he leaned up to kiss his boyfriend.

"Thank you, Carlos. I'm sorry I was worried about nothing."

"It's okay. You couldn't help how you felt. Now, let's go in the house. The guys are waiting for us." Carlos grabbed Logan's hand and led him up the porch steps and through the unlocked front door. They walked into the living room where they heard loud laughter and shouting.

"Well, it took you guys long enough!" The tall sandy haired teen stood up from his seat on the couch and did his 'Best Friend Handshake' with Carlos that the two had been doing for ten years, since they were 8 years old. "I thought you two would never stop making out in his car." He laughed as he saw Logan's face go red in embarrassment.

"Hey, James." Logan greeted as him and James shared a hug. After three seconds, Logan felt Carlos pull at his shirt.

"Okay, okay. That's long enough. Go get your own boyfriend, James." The Latino pulled Logan against his chest and wrapped his arms around his waist. James and the other three guys just rolled their eyes and laugh, used to Carlos' behavior. Carlos always got that way when he was showing off things he loved. It was understatement that he loved Logan. The boys had to listen to him talk about the younger teen just about every day.

"Well, let me get a hug in! I did introduce you guys in the first place." The dark haired man stood up from his place on the couch and gave the younger boy a hug. "How's it hanging, Logie?"

"Hey! Watch it, Dak. Only I get to call him Logie. Right, Logie?" He pulled his boyfriend back in his arms and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. His eyes lit up when he heard the shorter of the two laughing.

"Yes, Carlos. You're the only one who gets to call me Logie. Sorry, Dak." Carlos smiled victoriously and stuck his tongue out at Dak.

"Very mature, Carlos. Very mature." A dirty blonde haired man said from the couch. He stood up and stuck his hand out to Logan. "I'm Jett, Jett Stetson; the hottest, most talented of the bunch. That blob over there is Andrew." He pointed behind him to a tall man with spiky hair styled similarly to Logan's.

"Please excuse this douchebag, Logan. I'm Andrew Barragan; the hottest, most talented of the bunch. Jett's the blob, Dak is the slob, and James is the hobo we call Bob." James gasped turned to the brown eyed man that was slightly taller than him.

"You take that back you overgrown oompa loompa!" With that, he jumped and tackled Andrew to the couch and the two rolled over to the floor.

"Shouldn't we stop them or something?" Logan whispered to his boyfriend as they watched the four boys get into a brawl, a pretty funny brawl actually. Logan was trying hard not to laugh, but let out a couple of giggles eventually.

"Nah. It'll be over in a couple minutes when the pizza gets here. The smell of food can break up any fight between us. Besides, this is a good thing." The shorter of the two turned around and stared at his boyfriend in confusion.

"What do you mean this is a good thing?"

"Babe, they only way they'll argue like this in front of you is if they feel comfortable with you, and by the looks of it, they feel pretty relaxed around you. See? I told you they'd love you." Carlos leaned down and kissed Logan's soft lips.

"Come on! Not in front of us!" The two pulled apart and looked up to see the four guys staring at them with smirks on their faces. Their hair was sticking everywhere, clothes were wrinkled, and the living room looked a mess.

"Then turn around!" Carlos didn't wait for any of the guys to turn around before he pulled Logan into another kiss, ignoring the kissing noises being made in the background.

**I liked the ending of the second chapter better :P Anyway, I hope you guys liked the little humor I slipped in. I was watching Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory when I was writing the end of the this, so that's where the oompa loompa thing came from :P Don't forget to review!**


End file.
